Communication networks include wired and wireless networks. Example wired networks include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and the Ethernet. Example wireless networks include cellular networks as well as unlicensed wireless networks that connect to wired networks. Calls and other communications may be connected across wired and wireless networks.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.